


The New Korean Card Captor Magical Book Part III

by Tbaarmark2017



Series: Cardcaptor Kim Lo-man [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	The New Korean Card Captor Magical Book Part III

Magical Book-Part III  
The new semester is going to start in less than a week. Lo-man feels nervous and anxious, she doesn’t know what’s lying ahead of her. On the night of the second day before the new semester starts, Lo-man is feeling worried in her room as usual. Suddenly, a strange sound coming from the bookshelf diverts her attention. She goes to check on the source of that sound, and found a glowing book on the shelf.  
“That’s strange. I haven’t noticed this book is on the bookshelf before.” She murmurs.  
“Hey, what’s going on up there?” Bae-jung’s voice came from downstairs.  
“Oh, it’s nothing. I just happen to drop something.” Lo-man said.  
“Okay.”  
Lo-man goes back and continues to check on that strange, glowing book. She takes it from the bookshelf, and it stops glowing. It’s then that the cover becomes visible to her (eyes). “The book of Hugo Kleaux.” Lo-man starts reading the Korean words on the cover, which is written in both Korean and French. She opens the book and saw a deck of cards inside. She draws the card at the very top, which is teal and inset with a female figure, and reads the inset Korean word: “Wind.”  
Suddenly, a strong wind starts blowing and all the cards glow and shot through the window, leaving the empty book on the floor. Then, a cute, round head starts emerging from the bottom of the book. As it stops glowing in gold, Lo-man can see the being more clearly. It is a bright orange doll with little wings and a lion’s tail. It opens its eyes (which are the size of human eyeball), it said “Hi!” enthusiastically.  
“What are you?” Lo-man wonders as she starts squeezing it and look to see if it has a control button.  
“I’m not a doll!” It yells at Lo-man, which causes her to let go of it in shock. But she quickly hides the doll as she heard footsteps coming upstairs.   
Bae-jung opens the door: “Are you okay? I heard someone shouting at you.”  
Lo-man clears her throat: “It was just a dog barking outside.” She looks at him as though she is annoyed.   
“Alright, I’m only checking on you to see if you are really okay. Thought you’d appreciate it.” He closes the door and Lo-man is relieved. The little creatures struggle out of her tight grip and takes a deep breath: “I’m almost suffocated!”  
Lo-man and the little creature introduces themselves to each other. She learns that the creature’s name is Ceroberos, nicknamed “Cero”. It is created by the great French magician of the late 19th century Hugo Kleaux, who seals it inside the book Lo-man found on the bookshelf to be opened by the new master (or mistress) who opens it. In turn, Cero learned that his new mistress’s name, and sympathize with her as he listens to her story of misfortune.  
“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Cero sighed, it keeps its head down in sympathy and walks back towards the empty book. Suddenly, it gapes in shock when he sees the book is empty. It turns to Lo-man and asks: “Where are all the cards?”  
“When I drew the card at the very top and read the Korean word on it, all the cards are gone through the window.” She said.  
“What!” Cero shouted, his eyes are exaggeratingly enlarged due to shock.  
Cero crosses its arms as it sits on Lo-man’s bed. It frowns: “We are in really big trouble right now. If we don’t find these cards and get them back as soon as possible, they’ll wreak havoc wherever they go.”  
“So what do we do then?” Lo-man asked.  
Cero looks down at the golden star key pendant of the necklace worn on its neck. It takes the necklace off and hands it to Lo-man: “All ye have to do is to repeat these words after me: ‘The golden star key that holds the great power of Hugo, please do as I command. Unseal!’”  
So Lo-man did exactly what Cero said. She closes her eyes and repeats the words Cero told her, and she watches in amazement as the pendant turn into a magical wand.  
Lo-man opens the window, and when she saw it’s clear outside-after all, it’s 10PM and everyone is heading home to sleep-she steps onto the windowsill.  
“Hold on!” Cero said. It looks around as if it’s looking for something.  
“What are you looking for?” Lo-man asks, “hurry or my brother will catch us.”  
Cero’s eyes move towards a corner, and see a hemp rope. “Gotcha!” It takes the rope and throws one end of it down the window, and ties the other end to the chair. Lo-man gets down from the window along the rope, gripping the wand tightly in her hand. When her feet touch the ground, she shouts at Cero: “You can come out now.”  
The duo begins “patrolling” around. Suddenly, a strong wind blows past them, and they heard the screeching of a bird. “That’s the ‘Wing’ card!” Cero shouts, pointing at the gigantic, sky blue bird flying over the night sky.  
“So how do we catch it?” Lo-man asks.  
Cero turn to face her: “You have to use the ‘Wind’ card to wrap it around.”  
“But I think I forgot it upstairs when I get down from the third floor.” Lo-man says.  
Cero “faints”, and shouts at Lo-man: “How can you forget something so important like that!” It flies back up in a hurry to get the “Wind” card, and fly straight down.   
“Glad your brother didn’t come in to check on you!” Cero pants.  
Lo-man laughed: “Now what do we do?”  
“Use the golden star wand in your hand to seal it away, of course.” Cero said, crossing its tiny arms and sounding a bit unhappy about her reaction.  
“Can you be a bit more specific?” Lo-man asked.  
“Ok, unseal the ‘Wind’ card by saying its name out loud, then tell it to wrap around that huge bird so you can seal it away.” Cero instructed.  
She takes the card from Cero and throw it up in the air, then she raised her wand and chants: “ ‘Wind’, please wrap around that huge bird named ‘Wing’ so that I can seal it away. Wind!”  
Then she watches in amazement as she saw the card turns into a teal female figure, it opens up and extends “her” arms, flying towards that huge bird and wrap it up with “her” whole body. The true form of both cards descends from the sky. Lo-man raises her wand and chants: “Return to your card form, ‘Wing’!” A glowing, translucent card appears under her wand, sucking the huge bird into it until it becomes a solid card. Lo-man holds the “Wing” card-which now stops glowing-and looks at the huge bird engraved into it. It’s a translucent, sky blue card with glitters on it*.  
“Yay!” Cero cheers. “You have just sealed away the first card you found!”  
“What does this card do?” Lo-man asked curiously.  
“Well, why don’t you unseal it again and see for yourself?” Cero said.  
“But…”  
“Ay-yah, don’t worry!” Cero waves its arm up and down. “You can just go ahead and try it.”  
“ ‘Wing’ card, please show me what you can do!” Lo-man raises the wand and strikes the card. “Wing!”  
Wings spread on both sides of the golden star. “Wow, amazing!” She exclaimed, straddling onto the wand, and took off into the night sky. She feels amazed as she looks over the magnificent scenery of the glittery city of Busan, and indulges herself in enjoying this bird’s eye view alongside Cero.


End file.
